<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Big Reveal by LivviBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043115">The Big Reveal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/pseuds/LivviBee'>LivviBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers Family, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is under 18 but is an adult by societal guidelines, Relationship Reveal, This is going to be full of cliches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/pseuds/LivviBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the author cherry-picks canon and transmutes it into a purely self-indulgent A/B/O starker field trip fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard to be a liar in a society where everyone can smell your emotions, decode your feelings from pheromones and brief impressions direct from their lizard-brains. Especially as an alpha or omega, it was almost impossible to mask over the information that nature provided. Perhaps it was that fact, rather than basic teenage cruelty that caused Flash Thompson to spin around in his chair and sniff the air around Peter with a spiteful grin. Peter knew he was giving off absolute dread, but was also aware that it was for entirely different reasons than Flash was expecting. </p>
<p>Mr. Harrington had just announced that their AcaDec team had won an exclusive field trip, to tour the Stark Industries tower in Midtown Manhattan. Peter was still in shock at the announcement, mind racing in a million directions as he pictured the way his lies might unravel. </p>
<p>Tony and Peter had been putting off announcing their planned mating, not out of any sense of impropriety, but to give their relationship more time to settle before the media frenzy began. The hottest alpha bachelor being off the market, planning a wedding to a freshly legal omega barely past his first heat, was going to be big news. Not even Peter’s best friends knew anything beyond his internship, nor did they know all the details and how involved he was at Stark Industries. </p>
<p>Some days Peter still couldn’t believe he’d found his mate at such a young age, and that his mate was <em>the</em> Iron Man, Tony Stark himself. It had been a shock to Peter to find Mr. Stark sitting on his couch with Aunt May all those months ago, choking his way through walnut date loaf. It had been an even bigger shock to the three of them when Mr. Stark’s roasted coffee scent blended together with Peter’s sugar-sweet cinnamon rolls, accompanied by the faint trace of ozone that marked the scent of a destiny matched pair. </p>
<p>“Oh!” Aunt May cried, as she sat up in both shock and joy. “A match! Here? Now? Not that this isn’t wonderful news, but Peter… Peter is just so <em>young</em>.”</p>
<p>A complicated emotion traced over Tony’s face, something between disbelief and desire. Peter could pick up on the sourness of the man’s guilt tainting his coffee scent, like milk gone slightly off. “I assure you, Ms. Parker, I would never do anything to hurt your nephew.”</p>
<p>Peter had to shelve his curiosity as to why Tony Stark was actually in his living room, as the meeting was taken up by discussions between his aunt and his mate, negotiating over Peter’s life like he was a blushing omega bride. One dizzying day after school and Peter ended up with a contracted betrothal, and the offer of an internship at Stark Industries. It wasn’t until Peter’s next patrol where Tony had touched down on a nearby rooftop that Peter had realized that Tony knew about Spider-Man, and learned that he was looking for help with the Rogue Avengers. Peter couldn’t say what would have happened in any other universe, but here, Tony had a listening ear, and a new perspective on what anyone might do to protect their mate. Tony had eventually managed to talk things out with Steve instead of fighting, and when the evidence that Bucky had been framed by Zemo came to light, the team was ready. They released that information to the world, and Bucky was officially cleared of his actions as a tortured and brainwashed prisoner of war. </p>
<p>When Peter was eventually introduced to the team, they might have been privately shocked at the large age difference between Peter and Tony, but who could argue with the hand of fate? Society recognized destined mates as the purest form of love and companionship, and most everyone hoped to meet their mate or mates one day. As such, the Avengers as a group had been welcoming and accepting of Peter in their midst. </p>
<p>Coming out as Spider-Man to them, that had been another matter entirely. Despite being legally an adult who was past his first heat, the team had fretted and fussed over the idea of him on the streets at night, fighting criminals. He’d been inundated with offers for training and mentorship. Bucky and Steve were working with him on using his superior strength without losing control, Thor was teaching him to fight against even stronger opponents, Natasha was teaching him to use his deceptively lithe stature and omega pheromones to disarm before the fighting even began, and Bruce was working with him on new applications for his webbing. Even Clint, who’d been the most shocked, having children just a little younger than Peter, eventually came around, and worked with him on marksmanship training. </p>
<p>Selling the tower and moving exclusively upstate had seemed like a terrible idea to Tony once he discovered that Peter was his mate. He had divided his base of operations between the Avengers’ compound upstate and the tower in the heart of the city. The rest of the team frequently moved back and forth as well, with only Vision and Wanda preferring to stay at the compound the majority of the time. Peter was a regular visitor to both the tower and the compound, for both his real internship duties with the R&amp;D team, and his “internship duties” with Mr. Stark. </p>
<p>Peter knew that the tours took a winding path through the labs and facilities, and depending on the day he might have left evidence of his presence in all kinds of labs where a lowly junior intern wasn’t supposed to be. The worst part would be explaining his scent all over Tony Stark if they were to bump into him in a hallway. </p>
<p>Peter tuned back to his teacher and coach speaking: “Now, I want everyone to remember this permission slip and the NDAs are due on Monday and the trip is on that Friday! We’ll be there the entire school day, and you’ll need to be here by 7:30 to make the bus.”</p>
<p>“You hear that Parker? You’ll finally be exposed for the fraud you are.” Flash cut in under his breath, whispering maliciously in Peter’s direction. </p>
<p>Peter shot an annoyed look back at Flash as Mr. Harrington continued to drone on. Thankfully Tuesdays and Thursdays were Peter’s internship days, and he often spent the night in the tower afterward, up in Tony’s private suite. It was a longer trip to his school, but with Happy to drive him instead of taking the subway, Peter could relish his comparatively lazy mornings with his older lover. </p>
<p>Finally the meeting was over. Peter couldn’t wait to interrogate Tony to find out if the team winning the field trip had been his doing or not. Peter grabbed his forms and shoved them in his bag, barely waving goodbye to Ned and MJ before speeding out the door. It was always better not to keep Happy waiting. </p>
<p>By the time they made it through traffic, Peter’s foot was tapping impatiently on the floor of the backseat. Happy pulled into the private garage below Stark Tower and Peter rocketed out of the Audi toward Tony’s private elevator with barely a goodbye to the older man. Friday let him up with a simple greeting, and soon Peter found himself exiting into the penthouse foyer. </p>
<p>“Tony!” Peter called out, skidding around the corner into the open plan living room, where his lover was waiting on the couch. </p>
<p>“How was school? You hungry?” Tony asked, beaming and tossing a blueberry into the air to catch with his open mouth. </p>
<p>Peter brandished the permission slip into the air. “Was this your idea?”</p>
<p>“Was what my idea?” Tony simply looked puzzled. </p>
<p>“The field trip! Remember how my AcaDec team won the statewide competition?</p>
<p>Tony favored him with an indulgent look as he replied, “Yes, I was there.”</p>
<p>Well, as a prize, we’re going on a tour of Stark Industries next week. Tony this is so crazy what am I going to do?! Half the tower smells like I’ve been living in it, the whole team will be able to tell where I’ve been if they’re paying attention.” The words spilled out of Peter’s mouth in one long stream.</p>
<p>Tony blinked slowly as he processed Peter’s jumble of words. “Nope!” He said, popping the p. “It wasn’t me Pete.”</p>
<p>Peter stood motionless for a second before lowering the paper. “Oh.”</p>
<p>“Besides, cucciolo mio, I wouldn’t do something that would stress you out so badly. Do you really think so little of me?”</p>
<p>Peter kicked himself mentally at his thoughtlessness, and rushed across the room to reassure his alpha, pouring himself into Tony’s lap. Tilting his head to expose his neck and letting Tony bend down and scent him closely, Peter said, “No Alpha, I’m sorry, I should have known better.”</p>
<p>Tony buried his nose in the joining of Peter’s neck and shoulder, breathing in the comfort and trust emanating from his mate but frowning at the earlier markers of distress still polluting his scent like old pennies. “Do you want me to cancel? I do have some pull with the company.”</p>
<p>Peter unwillingly cracked a smile against the side of Tony’s neck. “No- Ned and MJ would be so disappointed.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Tony asked. “We can always bring them on a private tour.”</p>
<p>Peter hummed noncommittally. “It’s not just them, it’s the rest of the team too. I don’t want to let anyone down. Anyway, I guess if Flash wasn’t on the team, I wouldn’t be so worried.”</p>
<p>“Is that asshole still bothering you?” Tony pushed Peter back away to look him in the eyes. “You promised you would tell me if things got worse.”</p>
<p>Peter squirmed under the serious gaze, knowing he’d stuck to the letter rather than the spirit of the promise. “I- Well- It hasn’t gotten any worse, but it hasn’t gotten any better either.” Tony rumbled threateningly in his throat, making Peter flush guiltily at the evidence of his alpha’s displeasure. “I didn’t want to bother you, you’ve been so busy lately.”</p>
<p>Tony wrapped his hand around the back of Peter’s neck and pulled him close again, letting Peter nuzzle into his chest. “I’m never too busy for you ‘mega. Besides, I have an idea…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the morning of the field trip Peter was running late, again. Patrol had run long the previous night and Peter was running on just a few hours of sleep. He jogged around the corner, oversized sweater fluttering in the wind and slowing his pace as the bus came into view. </p>
<p>“Sorry Mr. Harrington!” Peter chirped with a sunshiny smile, perfectly willing to use his disarming omega charms to throw his teacher off balance. </p>
<p>Roger Harrington’s disapproving frown lightened under the weight of all that cheer and soothing pheromones directed toward him. “We almost left without you Mr. Parker.”</p>
<p>Peter graced him with another wide grin before hopping up the stairs onto the bus and sliding in next to Ned and behind MJ, who was lost in a book. He leaned over on Ned’s shoulder, basking in his comforting beta scent, barely even registering Flash’s presence several seats behind them on the bus. </p>
<p>The ride passed without incident, perhaps because 7:30 AM felt like the middle of the night for the average teenager. Finally they made it through the morning traffic, and pulled up in the loading zone in front of Stark Tower. </p>
<p>“Alright team, let’s line up in an orderly fashion outside the entrance!” Mr. Harrington shouted over the excited clamoring of a dozen teens.  </p>
<p>Flash shoved his way to the front of the line, sniffing discretely as he passed Peter’s seat and almost tripping over his feet in shock. Why was Penis Parker smelling like smugcontentexcited cinnamon roll omega, instead of the peppery fear of his impending doom? He shot a suspicious look back at Peter’s beaming face as he exited the bus, mouthing “I’m watching you.” </p>
<p>Peter dissolved into a fit of giggles, sliding down in his seat slightly as he thought about how the day was going to play out. </p>
<p>“Uh- Peter… We have to get off the bus.” Ned said cautiously, not at all sure why his normally high strung friend was dying of laughter next to him. </p>
<p>“Su- Sure.” Peter said, in between gulps of lifegiving air. The lithe omega was still holding his sides and giggling lightly as he skipped down the steps of the bus toward the familiar entrance to the tower. </p>
<p>With Flash at the front of the line and Peter in the rear, they managed to get inside without incident. The team gaped in awe as they entered the polished modern lobby. Peter looked around with warm, proprietary eyes, noting who was at the reception desk and security stations, enjoying the familiar buzz of industry dampened by the room to room soundproofing that helped protect the sensitive business being conducted in the tower. </p>
<p>Mr. Harrington walked over to Judy, one of Peter’s favorite receptionists. She was an excellent baker, and often brought the fruits of her labor in to share with other staff members. Somehow, on those days Peter was feeling hungry enough to be crabby, Judy would materialize some cookies or a muffin into his hand as he passed by. </p>
<p>“Psst, Parker! Penis!”</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes as Flash’s hissed words reached his ears. “What do you want, <em>Eugene</em>?”</p>
<p>Flash bristled as Peter used his real name. “Ready for everyone to find out what a pathological liar you really are?”</p>
<p>“Sure Flash, because I’d lie for months about having an internship that literally no one cares about, except you that is.” Peter ran a hand through his curly locks in utter frustration before placing his hands on his hips. “Why are you so obsessed with me anyway? I don’t go for knothead alphas with inferiority complexes, so don’t think this is turning into some enemies to lovers slow burn fanfiction.”</p>
<p>Flash’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe that pushover of an omega was snapping back at him. “Maybe you should learn your place- Drippy ‘megas shouldn’t talk back to their betters!”</p>
<p>The rest of the team erupted into quiet chaos as Mr. Harrington finished his conversation and walked back over with Judy, who had the basket of plain white badges ready to hand out. </p>
<p>The man was oblivious as always, having proved himself time and again incapable of reading the room. “Alright simmer down kids, I know this is exciting but we need to listen to- Julie, was it?.”</p>
<p>“But Mr. Harrington-” Cindy Moon interjected.</p>
<p>“Not now Cindy, it can wait until later.”</p>
<p>Judy cleared her throat authoritatively, leading the team into a more respectful silence. “That’s better. Now, when I call your name, raise your hand so I can hand out your badge. Keep these safe at the end of your tour, if you ever have a reason to come back your badge will be reactivated. Our Head of Security has a strict policy on reprinting badges, so don’t lose it!”</p>
<p>The team raised their hands one by one alphabetically as Judy handed out the badges. The list skipped from Murphy to Thompson, and Flash’s hand shot up into the air. “Hey! Why didn’t Pen- Peter Parker get a badge?”</p>
<p>Judy leveled him with a long cool look. “Mr. Parker already has his. If you were listening, I did just explain that Stark Industries has a policy to never reprint badges.” </p>
<p>Flash’s jaw dropped before he snapped it shut and shot Peter a malevolent glare, watching as Peter clipped his own badge to his sweater. The rest of the team was too busy oohing and aahing over their badges to even notice the interaction. </p>
<p>“Now, your tour guide should be down in just a moment, so line up by security. As you go through you’re going to be scanned by our A.I. FRIDAY for forbidden items. If any of you brought your phones, there are free phone lockers in that alcove over there by the restrooms, which I encourage you to visit before your tour begins. The tour schedule runs very tight, and you won’t have time for unscheduled stops.”</p>
<p>About half of the team clearly hadn’t remembered that phones were forbidden on the tour, along with any other type of recording device, and split off from the group toward the phone lockers. Peter didn’t bother worrying about his, knowing that he had a high enough clearance to keep his phone with him. He did take a moment to visit the restroom, happily using the nicer omega only facilities that all Stark Industries buildings provided. They were one of the early adopters of the Omegas’ Liberation programs in the 90s, partaking in a pilot program before the law had even passed nationwide. </p>
<p>As Peter left the restroom his spidey-senses tingled, and he suppressed the urge to flip Flash over ass over teakettle, before being slammed against the wall of lockers in the otherwise empty alcove. </p>
<p>The taller boy loomed over him menacingly, pinning Peter to the wall with one hand. “I don’t know what you’re playing at Parker, but I’m going to find out what you’ve been hiding. If it’s not the internship, it’s something else…”</p>
<p>Peter reached up and easily knocked Flash’s hand off his shoulder, laughing as he ducked under the stunned boy’s outstretched arm. “Sure thing Flash, I really can’t wait for you to figure it out.” Peter scurried out with a wide smile, not wanting to miss the start of the tour, and lined up with the rest of the students by security. </p>
<p>“Alright Midtown Academic Decathlon team?” The tour guide finally stepped forward, revealing himself to be a tall, lanky, dark haired alpha with a drawling Tennessee accent. “I’m Harley, and I’ll be your tour guide today.”</p>
<p>Peter grinned secretly to himself. Harley was a good friend to Peter, being another high level yet young intern with connections to Tony. He had proven himself capable of keeping a secret multiple times, starting way back during the incident with the Mandarin, up till more recently when he’d walked into the penthouse to find Tony (who was late for a meeting <em>again</em>) in a disheveled state with an eager, quivering lapful of Peter Parker. He was one of the few Stark Industries employees to have their suspicions about Peter’s role in Tony Stark’s life confirmed.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Harley projected his voice over the buzz of sound in the lobby, “everyone walk through security one by one, and we’ll be on our way.”</p>
<p>As the students began shuffling through the scanner arch, the lights on top slowly moved from amber to green as the scan completed, and then a disembodied voice with a cheerful Irish accent announced their name and clearance status. </p>
<p>Peter tuned out the noise, well used to FRIDAY’s announcements, until her voice called out “Eugene Thompson, Visitor - Unauthorized materials detected.” </p>
<p>Ned elbowed Peter in the ribs with surprise, “Guess Flash is going to get it now!” </p>
<p>Peter turned and shared a gleeful grin with his best friend. When he looked back over, Derrick, one of the security guards, was looming over a shocked looking Flash with his entire 6’4” height, asking him to “come with him for a little chat,” before dragging him away by the arm.</p>
<p>“You know what…” Peter mused to Ned. “I bet Flash was too busy waiting to harass me by the bathroom, and forget to put his phone in the lockers.”</p>
<p>Ned’s jaw dropped. “Flash was harassing you by the bathroom? Peter why didn’t you say something?” </p>
<p>Peter shrugged. “Eh, I’ve had worse experiences in my life. Flash’s petty attempts at intimidation have nothing on Nat’s demands about who ate the last greek yogurt.”</p>
<p>“I still can’t get over you being on a first name basis with Black Wid-”</p>
<p>“What’s up losers?” MJ neatly interjected herself into the conversation, finding as always, the worst possible time to walk by. </p>
<p>“H- hey MJ, nothing is up here!” Ned squeaked in a panicky voice. </p>
<p>Peter shook his head at Ned, shooting him a look that yelled ‘cool it!’ “How’s it going MJ?”</p>
<p>“Just getting my sketchbook ready, I have a feeling this trip is going to yield a plethora of crisis faces for me to sketch.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled. For once, it wasn’t going to be him who was in crisis. Just then, he realized that the line had moved along, and it was his turn to walk through the scanner. Peter walked through with a confident nod to the other security guard, Chris, who saw Peter come through on a regular basis. </p>
<p>“Peter Parker - Intern.” FRIDAY’s voice rang out clearly.</p>
<p>The rest of the team who’d been gossiping about Flash quieted at the announcement. Even Mr. Harrington looked slightly shocked. </p>
<p>“What?” Peter asked, shrugging and batting his eyelashes, looking the picture of innocence with his collarbone just peeking out from under his sweater. “I did say I had an internship, it’s not my fault if you didn’t believe me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't be shy, if you want to talk to me about this or any of my fics, leave a comment or hit me up on my <a href="http://livvibee.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>